


Мечи Вестероса

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Лорды Вестероса наперебой предлагают Джону Сноу свои валирийские мечи
Kudos: 7





	Мечи Вестероса

**Author's Note:**

> Попурри из книжного и сериального канонов и фанатских теорий.  
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2020 для команды PLIO Wall

_— Драконья сталь? — Джон нахмурился. — Валирийская сталь?_

_— Я тоже сразу о ней подумал._

_— Значит, если мне удастся убедить всех лордов Семи Королевств передать нам свои валирийские мечи, все будут спасены?.._

_«Пир стервятников»_

Джон помнил тот день, когда впервые услышал от Сэма, вычитавшего это в какой-то древней книге, что Иных можно убить мечом из валирийской стали. Он расхохотался тогда, но в смехе не было веселья: единственным таким мечом на весь Ночной Дозор был его Длинный Коготь. Да и во всем остальном Вестеросе валирийские мечи были огромной редкостью. Благородные лорды ценили их превыше золота и земель и скорее отдали бы своих дочерей в бордель Кротового городка, чем свой фамильный меч — дозорным. Но то, что казалось невероятным лорду-командующему Ночного Дозора, для короля Севера вдруг начало становиться реальностью.

***

Первой предложила ему меч и свою службу Бриенна Тарт. «Верный Клятве» был выкован из Льда, фамильного меча Старков, меча его отца, лорда Эддарда. Бриенна порывалась вернуть меч Джону, но тот не принял.

— Сила меча — не только в валирийской стали, — сказал он ей. — Главное зависит от человека, который его держит. Так полагал и мой отец. Вы — благородный и отважный воин, леди Бриенна, лорд Старк бы счел вас достойной сражаться мечом, в котором заключена частица Льда, и я так тоже считаю.

Бриенна, стоя на одном колене, поцеловала клинок, который он вернул ей — ее простое некрасивое лицо сияло, взгляд был исполнен благодарности.

***

Правда, когда в Винтерфелле объявился Джейме Ланнистер с Вдовьим Плачем — вторым из двух мечей, что были перекованы из Льда, — за поясом, Джон почти пожалел о тех своих словах. Одно дело — наследие Старков в руках Бриенны Тарт, преданно служившей его сестрам, совсем другое — в руках Ланнистера. Цареубийца, наверное, понял это по его лицу и протянул меч эфесом вперед со словами:

— Когда мой отец приказал расплавить Лед и сделать из него два клинка, один из них предназначался Джоффри, второй — мне. Свой клинок я когда-то отдал леди Бриенне Тарт, и рад был узнать, что она поступила к вам на службу, ваша милость. Теперь же, после смерти Томмена, — тень легла на его лицо, — пришел черед и второму клинку найти более достойного владельца.

Когда-то Джон жаждал принести дому Ланнистеров смерть и разрушение, поквитаться за смерть отца и брата. Но та война, в которой они сражались, осталась в прошлом, теперь во весь рост вставала новая угроза — и не одному или нескольким благородным Домам, а всем живым людям. Каждый воин был на счету — особенно такой прославленный боец, как Цареубийца. И Джон сжал челюсти, отклоняя протянутый ему сверкающий эфес в виде львиной головы.

— Раз вы явились, чтобы сражаться вместе с северянами против Иных, сир Джейме, оставьте его себе, — произнес он, пряча за холодным тоном обуревавшие его чувства. Но в то же время не смог удержаться от колкости: — Надеюсь, ваша золотая рука так же хорошо держит меч, как держала живая. Иначе, пожалуй, стоило бы сделать новую из обсидиана.

— Он слишком хрупок, — проговорил Цареубийца с кривоватой полуулыбкой и с поклоном принял меч, вступая в армию Севера.

***

Потом из Староместа на повозке, видавшей лучшие дни, но все еще крепкой, приехал Сэм. С ним вместе вернулись Лилли и младенец, которого Сэм все порывался называть Эймоном, а Лилли шикала на него, мол, называть ребенка настоящим именем раньше двух лет — дурная примета. А еще Сэм привез фамильный меч своего отца — знаменитый валирийский клинок Губитель Сердец в украшенных драгоценными камнями ножнах. Огромный двуручный меч по сравнению с самим Сэмом смотрелся не таким уж и большим, но беда была в том, что Сэм был почти так же велик в ширину, как и в высоту, и сражаться на мечах совсем не умел, поэтому и попросил Джона отдать его хорошему бойцу по его выбору.

— Мой выбор может тебе не понравиться, — прищурился Джон.

Сэм даже возмутился его словам:

— Я уверен, что ты найдешь самого достойного человека!

Джон подал знак, и, к удивлению Сэма, вперед вышел один из одичалых.

— Абель — один из лучших мечников во всем моем войске. Он не лорд и не рыцарь, но я доверяю ему, и с тяжелым двуручным мечом ему нет равных. Если полагаешься на мое мнение, отдай Губитель Сердец ему.

Сэм открыл рот, но так и не смог сказать ни слова, — в этот самый момент он признал в одичалом Манса Налетчика — Короля-за-Стеной, которого все считали погибшим, сожженным на костре по воле Станниса Баратеона. «Абель» подошел к нему и прошептал на ухо:

— А ведь мы с тобой почти родственники, Тарли, — и, глядя в его ошарашенно моргавшие глаза, продолжил: — Ты воспитываешь моего сына. Согласись, будет только справедливо, если я буду биться твоим мечом.

Что бы сказал лорд Рендилл, узнав, что его мечом будет сражаться одичалый?.. Наверное, его гнев был бы страшен, впрочем, так же как, если бы он узнал, что его старший сын выдал отпрыска одичалого за своего бастарда, в котором якобы текла кровь Тарли. Но рядом с Джоном Сэма уже не страшил отцовский гнев. Он видел, как Лилли воссоединилась со своим собственным сыном от старого Крастера, и теперь на ее руках висели двое счастливых малышей. Расчувствовавшись, Сэм сунул меч Мансу, с облегчением вздохнул и полез за носовым платком.

***

Чего Джон никак не мог ожидать — так это послания от Дейенерис Таргариен. Переписка с королевой драконов шла уже немалое время. Джон сообщил ей о страшной угрозе из-за Стены, причем не только Северу, но и всему живому в Вестеросе, и просил о помощи и поддержке, а временно обосновавшаяся на Драконьем Камне королева все свои письма начинала словами: «Преклоните колени перед Дейенерис Бурерожденной», а дальше шло столько титулов, что даже у Джона, привыкшего к бахвальству Тормунда, не хватало терпения, чтобы дочитать их до конца. Но на этот раз у прибывшего с Драконьего Камня посланца письма с собой не оказалось, зато у него был меч. Полуторный валирийский клинок с драконами на рукояти.

— Черное Пламя, фамильный меч Таргариенов, — представил клинок посланец, крупный мужчина средних лет, с густой черной бородой и заметной лысиной, чье лицо показалось Джону неуловимо знакомым. — Достался ее величеству королеве после победы над самозванцем, именовавшим себя Эйегоном Шестым, чудом выжившим сыном принца Рейегара.

— И королева Дейенерис посылает его мне? — изумлению Джона не было предела. Может быть, в тех письмах за обилием титулов, которое его так неприятно поразило, действительно скрывалось предложение помощи?..

Посланец кашлянул.

— Сначала она хотела передать его командующему ее гвардией. То есть мне. Я — сир Джорах Мормонт.

Теперь Джон понял, кого тот напоминал.

— Когда-то я служил оруженосцем у вашего отца. Он подарил мне этот меч, фамильный меч вашего рода, который вы оставили, отправляясь в изгнание, — он коснулся рукояти Длинного Когтя.

Сир Джорах низко наклонил голову.

— Я рад, ваша милость, что мой отец нашел в вас достойного сына, ибо я повел себя скверно и не оправдал его доверия.

— Ваша королева сочла вас достойным носить легендарный меч Таргариенов, — напомнил Джон.

— И я вечно буду ей благодарен за оказанную мне честь. Но в моей душе бушуют сомнения — имею ли я право на нее, в обход того, в ком течет кровь королей-драконов…

— Ты же сказал, что Эйегон Шестой оказался самозванцем?

— Да, это так, — подтвердил Джорах, — и это чрезвычайно огорчило королеву, которая сначала так радовалась тому, что у нее есть племянник. Но двое изменников, которые и стояли за скоромошьим драконом, — шпион Варис и сыроторговец Иллирио, — признались под пытками, что существует и настоящий сын принца Рейегара, рожденный леди Лианной Старк, которого, по независящим от них обстоятельствам, они не смогли использовать в своих махинациях. Это вы, ваша милость. Поэтому я убедил милостивую королеву Дейенерис, что Черным Пламенем должны владеть только вы.

Настал черед Джона бессмысленно хлопать ресницами. Его мозг отказывался обрабатывать информацию, полученную от сира Джораха, настолько она странно звучала. «Подумаю об этом завтра», — сказал он себе. А сейчас надо было решить, что же делать с мечом. Темная сталь призывно переливалась волнистыми разводами, рукоять сама легла в руку, будто под него была сделана. Но зачем ему сразу два меча?..

Джон отложил Черное Пламя и вытащил Длинный Коготь.

— Сир Джорах, — сказал он, — я с благодарностью принимаю дар королевы Дейенерис. Я просил у нее помощи против Иных, а валирийский меч — это как раз то оружие, которым можно их сразить. Но, вероятно, зная о том, что у меня находится меч Мормонтов, условием этого дара должно было стать то, что я верну его вам?

— Королева хотела поставить это условием, — сир Джорах наклонил голову ниже, — я отказался. Я не оправдал надежд своего отца, чтобы с чистым сердцем взять в руки наш родовой клинок. Но я прошу принять мою помощь в битве с Иными. — Он опустился перед Джоном на одно колено. — Хотя я понимаю, что от одного бойца невелика польза…

— Иногда именно один боец оказывается способен смелостью и отвагой переломить ход битвы, — Джон встал и протянул сиру Джораху Длинный Коготь. — Возьмите ваш меч, сир, и у вас будет возможность доказать, что у вас есть и то, и другое.

Позже, в частной беседе, открывшей Джону, помимо прочего, все подробности его происхождения, он предложил сиру Джораху переделать рукоять меча, которая изображала белого волка, обратно на фигурку медведя — родовой символ Мормонтов. Сир Джорах отказался.

— Когти есть и у волков, и у медведей, — сказал он. — Эта рукоять отныне и навсегда будет служить молодым отпрыскам нашего рода напоминанием о том, что свою честь надо блюсти смолоду.

***

Возвращение Брана в Винтерфелл было радостным — и немного пугающим. Тот, кто когда-то был мечтательным и веселым младшим братишкой, смотрел сейчас на мир странным взглядом — холодным, отсутствующим, будто принадлежащим кому-то другому, но в то же время мудрым и пронизывающим насквозь. Хотя все время казалось, что он находится не здесь и видит что-то очень далекое, Бран сообщил немало полезного о том, где сейчас Иные, куда направляются и как от них лучше защититься. А напоследок, будто бы только вспомнив, протянул Джону меч, завернутый в старые тряпки.

— Это подарок от моего учителя, — прошелестел его отсутствующий голос. — Он сказал, ты сам догадаешься, кому его отдать.

Джон развернул тряпки. Меч был полуторным, так же, как Черное Пламя, но с узким клинком, и казался изящнее, словно был выкован для женской руки. Рукоять тоже была меньше, на ней еще сохранились остатки позолоты, а на перекрестье сиял рубин.

— Чуть не забыл, — добавил Бран. — Он зовется Темной Сестрой.

Джон улыбнулся. Да, он знал, кому предназначен этот меч.

***

Арья опустилась на одно колено, принимая валирийский клинок из рук брата и короля. Это, конечно, не означало, что она откажется от Иглы — просто перевесит ее на левый бок, чтобы выхватить правой рукой, если понадобится сражаться обеими. Полюбовалась разводами на узком лезвии, тихонько погладила рукоять — подумать только, этим мечом сражалась сама королева Висенья! Арье уже не терпелось испробовать свой новый клинок в битве. А еще ей хотелось, чтобы поскорее закончилась вся эта официальная часть с поклонами и благодарственными словами, — и она бы оказалась с Джоном наедине и бросилась ему на шею.


End file.
